


Very Local Hero

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [556]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Neighbors, good deeds deserve rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/03/21: “cat, hilarious, irate”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [556]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 42





	Very Local Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/03/21: “cat, hilarious, irate”

Stiles vigorously drying his husband’s wet head left Derek’s hair pointing in every direction, a hilarious sight though Stiles didn’t laugh at it.

Derek had rescued their neighbor’s cat from a tree just as a storm, thunder and lightning included, had struck. The neighbor was elated; the cat, one of those Persians with a permanently irate expression, was _meh_ about it; Derek was saturated.

After removing Derek’s soaked pants and shirt and drying his hair, Stiles noticed Derek’s boxers were damp so he removed those too, the better to bestow upon his mate the reward that his noble deed deserved.


End file.
